I want your bad romance
by FairyWhereAreYouGoing
Summary: The green fairy and the black dragon clash at a college party. She is a bookworm, he is a womanizer. There's no way they could fall in love right? Hm, maybe, but not without some drama and some very intense moments. Gajevy AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! So I got really inspired and I have a lot of ideas for this story!_

 _I hope you like the first chapter! :)_

 _And of course Fairy Tail and it's wonderful characters all belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima! :3_

* * *

Levy McGarden was an 18 year old girl on her first semester at college. Her goal was to take a degree in Ancient History and then major in Ancient Languages.

She was a self-proclaimed bookworm. When she wasn't studying she was reading and when she wasn't readin she was looking for something to read.

Since coming to college Levy had already made a lot of friends, something that hadn't happen in high-school since most people would find her too weird. Except of course her two best friends, Jet and Droy.

They have been friends longer than she can remember. And she loved them, with all her heart, so much that she couldn't bear to tell them she needed some space, since they insisted in following her to college.

But they didn't have much classes together so she could find some time for herself.

Levy had decided that now that she was in college she wanted to try some different things. She wanted to get out of her shell. She needed some excitement in her life that wouldn't only come from books. And now that she had real friends other than Jet and Droy, she couldn't wait to create some crazy memories with them. Being always the good girl was starting to get old.

Lost in her thoughts, Levy walked to her next class. She was already late.

Lucy texted her: "Where are you Levy-chan?"

Lucy, or Lu-chan, as Levy called her, was the best friend Levy always wanted to have. On their first class together they sat by each other. Lucy saw Levy's book on the table and immediately told her that was her favorite book. Since then the two of them have been inseparable. They became roommates the moment Levy's old roommate decided she was too cool for college and dropped out.

Levy arrived at class and the professor was giving a PowerPoint presentation. She tried her best to sneak in without getting noticed but she dropped her books as she tried to place them on the table and since they were all so thick it made a loud noise. The professor just looked at her in annoyance and then continued the lesson.

"Oh Levy, you never fail to amaze me. How can you be so clumsy? I mean seriously, I think you need to go get a check up. Yesterday you tripped on your own socks. You understand how incredibly hard that is?"

"Oh, you're so mean Lu-chan, specially when you were the one with your underwear backwards this morning…"

"Eeek! Ok ok, I'm sorry! Don't ever talk about that again! Jeez, you can be scary."

Levy stuck her tongue out and smiled.

* * *

The watch marked four o'clock, finally class was over.

"Awww, that was so boring!"

"It wasn't so bad Lu-chan… I took tones of notes."

"As you always do. But you know Levy-chan, not everyone has a super brain like you."

"Stop it, you're incredibly smart and you know it. You've been getting awesome grades."

"Well yeah but I've been studying like hell! You just pick up on most of the subjects in class and then you barely have to study, I'm so jealous! But anyway, I'm so sick and tired of studying, we should go to a party this weekend!"

"Hmm, that doesn't sound too bad. I have some work to do at the library on Saturday. And I also have to finish a paper…"

"Oh, come on Levy, you work like a mad woman! You deserve a little fun once in a while!"

"You know what, you're right Lu-chan! This weekend we're going out!"

"Yosh! I'm so happy, I'm texting the girls right now!"

"Texting us what Lucy?" – Cana and Mira showed up behind them.

"Cana, Mira! Great timing! Party, this weekend! You in?"

"Hell yeah!" – Cana responded – "It's been too long! I need to get wasted!"

"Sure! Seems fun! I'll let Erza know, I have a class with her in ten minutes. Oh dear, I have to go, still need to cross campus. I see you guys later!" – Mira smiled and waved walking at a steady pace. Crossing campus in 10 minutes? That had to be a new record!

"Okay, then I'll talk to Juvia! I'm going to my room now and I'm pretty sure she's there. I'll tell her to text you! Bye bye ladies!"

"Great! Now we just need to go shopping!" - Levy looked at Lucy with fear in her eyes. This girl was an avid fan of showing way too much skin, something that Levy wasn't very fond of since she didn't have much skin to show. Living with Lucy gave her an everyday reminder that she was small. So. Freaking. Small.

"Don't look at me like that Levy. You have an amazing body, is about time you show it. Believe me, I'm going to take such good care of you! You'll love what you'll see in the mirror, I promise."

Levy just sighed and nodded.

As they were walking back to the dorms they noticed a girl exiting from the boys dorms, across the walk.

"Seriously? It's four thirty in the afternoon. And it's Thursday!" – Lucy looked at the girl in disbelief.

"Lucy this is college. Walks of shame are expected at all times." – Levy let out a laugh. – "Poor girl, seems like she's in for a whole night of hangover."

"I bet I know who she was with. The campus womanizer. Gajeel Redfox."

"Hmm. Never heard of him. I find my books much more interesting than the campus gossip. Sorry Lu-chan!"

"Well if you don't know him that's for the better. It's not like he throws himself at every girl, it's actually the opposite. Girls just go to him, it's like a chick magnet or something. I mean he is hot… But anyway, stay away from that guy, you wouldn't want to end up as the girl sneaking out at four in the afternoon on a Thursday, would you?"

"LU-CHAN! As if I would do something like that!"

"Oh well, we never know, the quiet ones are always the worst… Or maybe you think I didn't find that dirty manga you hid in the back of the closet?" Lucy looked at Levy with an evil grin. She watched as Levy went through all shades of red.

"Don't worry! I won't tell! Let's get back to the dorms and grab our stuff, since you have some work to do tomorrow we need to go shopping today!"

"Ohhhh, ok ok!" Levy was still embarrassed and didn't have the will to argue with Lucy. She wanted a hole to hide.

The girls arrived at the mall.

"Ok Levy, now you're in my hands! And I already have the perfect outfit in mind!"

Levy just sighed and let herself be dragged around by Lucy. Don't get her wrong, she actually liked shopping but Lucy was way too excited about this and she could only fear for her life. God knows if she tried to resist Lucy would threaten to tell the girls about the manga, and there was no way she would let that happen.

After what it seemed like endless hours of mount piling clothes and a growing frustrated Lucy, Levy had given up. Some of the stuff she liked but Lucy said it didn't favored her enough. Some of them Levy refused to wear, she might as well be going to the party in her underwear!

Finally sitting in the fitting room, defeated, Levy heard Lucy scream: "YES, THIS IS PERFECT!"

She stood up quickly hearing her best friend's footsteps coming closer. In Lucy's hand was a dazzling green iridescent off the shoulder body con sequin dress. Levy actually found it to be beautiful. But it would never look good on her… Would it?

Levy looked at herself in the mirror, her mouth opened in shock.

"Levy! You alright in there? Come on, let me see!"

Lucy peeked through the curtain and then opened it completely.

"OH MY GOD LEVY YOU LOOK AMAZING! IT'S PERFECT ON YOU!" Lucy was clapping her hands as she chanted in victory and excitement.

The dress fitted her like a glove. It accentuated all her curves perfectly. It enhanced her body in a way she didn't think possible. And for the first time she actually thought of herself as sexy. That was how powerful this dress was.

"Well Lucy, I have to hand it to you. You really pulled it off this time! Thank you, I love it!"

Levy went to hug Lucy. She deserved it!

"Owww, you welcome Levy! But it's all you! You're beautiful, so don't be so surprised!"

* * *

Lucy ran out and told Levy to get ready because she had to grab something she forgot.

Levy exited the fitting room heading for the counter with her new dress. She looked around for Lucy.

In a far edge of the store she watched as the blonde girl rushed towards her. Lucy had a pair of heeled black boots in her hand.

"Oh Lucy! Those will look perfect! You're the best!" They were beautiful, simple and would look great with her dress.

"I know, I know, and as a reward I want some of your amazing lasagna tonight, is it a deal?"

"Anything you want!"

Levy was so excited. She had the perfect outfit. An awesome group of friends. It was going to be an unforgettable party. More than Levy could ever imagine.

After all, that was where they first met.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday morning. The alarm went off and both girls got up. They had the nine a.m. class together, English Literature.

"Ok Lu-chan, I'm going to take a quick shower, start picking your clothes or we'll be late!"

"Oh come on Levy, I don't take that long…"

"You and I both know that's a complete lie." Levy let the door shut behind her as she put the water running and started taking off her pajama. When she felt it was warm enough she got in. She heard clothes being thrown and Lucy raging on about something, probably saying that she didn't have anything to wear.

"Hmm, let's see what I have to get done today… Class until one p.m., then lunch. I have to go to the library… Maybe I'll stay there and work on the paper, get a little study done since Saturday I'll only have the morning off…"

Levy exited the shower and put the towel around her. As she got out she saw Lucy waiting by the door and behind her there were clothes. Clothes everywhere.

"You were right ok? I'm a mess." Lucy was glooming on her way to the bathroom. This always happened when she couldn't figure out what to wear although she looked great in anything.

The weather outside was a little cold so Levy grabbed a pair of jeans, high Brown boots and a turtle neck Orange sweater. She packed up her bag and made breakfast as she waited for Lucy to get out of the shower.

"Come on Lu-chan, we're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Where's my bag?" Lucy looked at the pile of clothes on her bed and looked back at Levy biting her lip. Levy just sighed and went on to help her. They both dove onto the pile.

"Found it!" Levy was panting. "Now let's go!"

The girls rushed to class eating their breakfast on the way. The barely made it.

* * *

Gajeel couldn't sleep. Not when a few inches away his roommate and his girlfriend were fucking. Loud.

So he got up, took a shower and decided he'd go to class for once. It was English Literature. Perfect, he would be able to sleep then, just as he wanted to.

He got there and was glad because it was almost full. It meant he would go unnoticed while sleeping. He sat in the back and crossed his arms over the table putting his chin above them.

The professor arrived and started the lesson.

"Good morning class. Today we'll be analyzing one of John Keat's poems, «La Belle Dame Sans Merci». I'll read it and then ask you questions. The students who chose to respond will get a grade so if you want to answer just put your hand up. Alright, let's begin."

Gajeel thought this might be a good time to start dozing off. He was starting to fall a sleep. Suddenly… Was the professor talking about fairies? Maybe he was already dreaming…

"… I met a lady in the meads,  
Full beautiful -a faery's child,  
Her hair was long, her foot was light,  
And her eyes were wild.

I made a garland for her head,  
And bracelets too, and fragrant zone;  
She looked at me as she did love,  
And made sweet moan.

I set her on my pacing steed,  
And nothing else saw all day long,  
For sidelong would she bend, and sing  
A faery's song. …"

* * *

Gajeel was almost sound asleep when he heard a loud thump. Someone must have dropped their books. He cursed under his breath as the boy at his side let out a whispered "I'm sorry". The professor was talking again. He already finished reading the poem.

"Now my question for you is. What is the significance of «La Belle Dame Sans Merci»?"

Only a few people put their hands up. Most of the class knew the professor didn't like obvious interpretations. He liked people who could see past the obvious. But he also demanded they would back it up, and not everyone could do that.

Gajeel figured it would be a good time to go back to his rest. Sending a warning look to the guy beside him, not wanting to be interrupted by the sound of fallen books, he snuggled his head in his arms.

"You! What is your name miss?" The professor seemed to be talking to someone on the other edge of the room.

"My name is Levy McGarden sir."

"Then please miss McGarden, gives us your answer."

"In my opinion, the references to "faery" and "elfin" suggest enchantment or imagination. The lady, symbolizing imagination, takes him to an ideal world. The knight becomes completely absorbed in the pleasures of the imagination – the delicious foods, her song, her beauty, her love or favor. But the imagination or visionary experience is fleeting; the human being cannot live in this realm, a fact which the dreamer chooses to ignore. The poem is about the relationship of the real and the ideal. The knight rejects the real world with its real fulfillment's for an ideal which cannot exist in the real world. In giving himself entirely to the dream of the ideal, refusing to let go of its pleasures, he destroys his life in the real world."

Gajeel let out a growl of annoyance under his breath. He was trying to get some sleep but instead had to listen to some smart ass interpretation of some poem. Since he was already in a bad mood everything made him mad for no particular reason. He just wanted some rest, was that too much to ask?

* * *

Levy knew this poem very well. It was on of her favorites by John Keats. She could nail this.

As the professor read the poem she listened carefully. Taking notes of the arguments she was going to use for any questions he may throw her way.

When he finished he started by asking some basic questions. What did the title mean, what is the stanza structure, how was the poem divided. Levy didn't want to waste her chance in those, she wanted the opportunity to tell him her interpretation. When he finally asked she got up so quickly that her chair almost fell. She put her arm up violently. Lucy giggled, thinking how cute Levy looked when she was excited like this.

"You! What is your name miss?" He pointed at her. She told him her name and he asked for her answer.

Her interpretation was different from the most common ones. She didn't think of the fairy looking woman as a femme fatale who would seduce men and then kill them. She thought the meaning had to be deeper and it had to do with the knight himself. How he wanted to live in a perfect world, denying his own reality, losing consciousness of what is real and what is not.

"Very well Miss McGarden. You looked past the obvious and found a deeper meaning on what was written, the subject was indeed caught up in that enchanted world and the fairy could be his own delusion so that he wouldn't have to come back to reality. It's a great interpretation. You get a B plus."

The professor gave her a quick smile and a nod. Guess that meant she did a good job, but still she felt a bit disappointed, she was aiming towards the A.

"Let that be a lesson to all of you. There are no wrong interpretations, if you read carefully of course. It will only depends on the person that is reading and how they can relate to the poem." He looked at the time. "And that's all the time we have for today. Have a nice weekend."

* * *

Levy's classes for the day were over. She actually kind of enjoyed it. After English Lit she only had two other classes, Written Expression and Introduction to Ancient History.

It was lunch time and Levy had already asked Jet and Droy if they wanted to join, since Lucy and the girls went to the mall to shop for tomorrows party. Her best friends were happy to oblige.

Not many people were at the cafeteria. Probably because it was Friday and most of the students had no problems on starting their weekend early.

"So guys…" They all sat down "… What are your plans for this weekend?"

"I'm visiting my parents! Finally! I miss my moms cooking so much…" Droy's eyes were glowing. Levy smiled, it was cute.

"I'm going to a competition upstate with the track team. Pretty sure we're gonna win!" Jet was completely excited. They would probably win. Jet was one of the best runners out there.

She was happy for her friends, but she was happy for herself too. As much as she loved them she knew that if they went to the party she wouldn't be able to let herself go completely.

They kept talking about a bunch of random things. When Jet started doing impressions of his teachers Levy couldn't keep the tears from laughing. And because they were having so much fun together she forgot about the time, and then she checked her cellphone.

"Shoot! I have to go, I need to go to the library. I'm so sorry guys, I have to go."

"No problem Lev, we'll walk you there!"

* * *

"Hey dude… Hey!"

Gajeel felt someone touch him.

"Come on, wake up!" He lifted his head and blinked.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"In a class room, in building seven. I'm guessing you've been here since first period… But we're having a class so it would be best if you could take your nap somewhere else."

Gajeel looked at the guy with one brow raised and a mad look on his face.

"Who the hell you're think you're talking too? I sleep wherever the fuck I want."

So this guy woke him up and still had the audacity to tell him he needed to leave? This was being a really bad day, so this guy might want to shut up and not push him.

Afraid of doing something he might regret, he got up, grabbed his stuff and got out. As he was walking the halls he distractingly passed by some girl who was staring and hoping he'd look back. When he didn't she followed him.

"Hey! Hey Gajeel! It's me, Kendra!"

The girl was smiling and her voice sounded excited. How annoying. He looked at her, turned around and kept walking. Her smile faded so she grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you, you never answer my texts…"

He sighed. The feeling of deja vu was overwhelming.

"Look, I don't have the time or the patience to do this right now so I'm gonna give you to you straight. I don't remember who you are, I'm sorry. We probably got drunk and slept together, but that's what one night stands are. One night stands, ok?"

She just stood gawping in shock. Reality hit her in the face. Hard. Like iron. Then he left without looking back.

Gajeel crossed campus, he wanted to reach the dorms fast, he wanted to spend the rest of the day sleeping in peace. But he heard a voice calling from a distance. "Oi! Gajeel!"

"Oh fuck, not another one…" Thinking it might be another girl he fastened his pace trying to escape, but whoever was calling kept following.

"Gajeel! Hey, it's me, Lily! Why are you running away?"

He turned around. It was his best friend, Lily.

"Oh hey Lil, thought you were some girl…"

"You might want to acknowledge that you have a problem. You sleep around too much. I mean if it's getting to the point you need to hide from them…"

"Yeah yeah, look Lil I'm not in a good mood today so let's talk tomorrow, alright?"

"Oh ok, sure! I just wanted to ask something about the English Lit paper."

"OH FUCK, TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT! When is it due?"

"I should've guessed. It's due next week, on Monday."

"I have a party this weekend… Crap."

"Well, if I were you I'd go straight to the library and start working. Don't try to do it in the dorm. You'll fall asleep for sure."

"Arggg, FUCK, THIS IS SUCH AN AWFUL DAY!"

"You brought this on yourself. You should have started sooner."

"Lil just shut up! Ah fuck, I need to go… I don't even know what it's about!"

"I'll give you my guidelines, mine is almost finished. I'm sure you can pull off something. Crappy, but something for sure."

"Funny. Let's train someday, I want to see how many teeth you'll have left for your annoying smiles."

"Oh, let's do that please. I'm sure you'll keep getting as much laid after I crack that awful face. Anyway I have to go, and so do you. Good luck Gajeel. If you need anything text me."

"Yeah, thanks Lil, talk to you later."

Gajeel looked at the list of guidelines Lily gave him. There were at least twenty instructions. "This is too much! How am I supposed to have this thing ready for Monday?!" Gajeel started making his way back. Now he had to cross campus again. He had to go to the library.

He let out a growl of frustration and punched the wall. Stupid, crappy, annoying, fucking day. A miracle had to happen for it to suck less. And maybe Gajeel was walking towards that miracle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Late uptade, I know! I've been trying really hard to be quicker, but since my other FF it's reaching it's end I'll have more time to update and work on this one (I'm swimming in ideas for this FF and I want it to be awesome so I'm taking my time)_  
 _Hope you like it lovelies! YOU ARE AMAZING!_

 _Have a nice day/night! :)_

* * *

Levy said her goodbyes to Jet and Droy wishing them a good weekend. She then entered the library.

A long day of work awaited her. Her paper was almost done but she wanted it to be perfect. English Lit was one of her favorite subjects so although she had to work so much she enjoyed it.

Levy had done many poem and text analysis, most of the time she would do it just for fun. One of those would probably get her a C on the paper but she wouldn't be satisfied with that, so she worked extra hard on this particular one, she wanted that A so badly.

The campus library was pretty big. It had an east and west wings with tables and chairs. Some of them had computers. The wings were divided by big bookcases. The west wing was the closest to the door, it tend to be fuller.

Levy went to the east wing, there weren't many people there so she would find some peace and quiet. After settling on one of the tables, it was time to get some work done so she went to grab some books that would help with her research.

* * *

Gajeel entered the library with a dark aura surrounding him. He didn't want to be here at all. Today of all days.

The first table he could find by the west wing was fine. He just wanted to get it over with.

He sat down looking at the piece of paper Lily had given him. He laid his head on top of it in sign of defeat. He had absolutely no idea were to start. Maybe by getting some books? Yeah, probably.

* * *

Levy knew exactly were to look. She grabbed a couple of thick books and returned to her seat.

She pulled the laptop out of her bag and open the file. The document was over seven pages. She was so proud! This truly was some of her best work. Smiling happily she turned the pages of the books trying to find the references and last pieces of information she needed.

Concentrated on her work Levy almost didn't hear the loud thumps going around the library. And someone kept growling. She tried to ignore it but once she noticed it she couldn't help being annoyed.

She lifted her head trying to catch a glimpse of the person making such rude noises, but nothing. Shortly after, they stopped.

* * *

Gajeel was walking around the library for a good half an hour and couldn't find anything. The English Lit section was no where in sight and he was getting frustrated. His angry footsteps were echoing through the library, but he didn't care.

Every time he went to the wrong section he let out a growl of impatience. When he finally found it he quickly grabbed about five different books, not knowing exactly what he'd need and returned to his seat.

He opened a blank document on his laptop.

"Ok, let's do this shit."

He kept looking and looking to the screen. Absolutely nothing would come out. He then looked at the pages of the open books beside him. Still nothing. His teeth were ranging and his eyes were twitching. He wasn't going to make it, and he knew that if he tried to copy something off the internet the professor would find out. He learned that the hard way.

"Fuck this, I gotta have a smoke." Gajeel got up violently, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter, pushing them and his hands on his pockets. On his way out he asked the lady if she could keep an eye on his stuff since his table was so close to the front desk, which she politely said yes.

Exiting the library he looked around. Maybe he should grab something to eat. His stomach was starting to growl.

* * *

Levy had done so much progress in so little time, her paper was almost done. But there was one last reference missing, and she knew exactly where to find it. It was in one of the books she didn't grab.

Levy went back to the English Lit section, hoping to find her missing reference but there were a few books missing, including the one she needed. Maybe there was someone else there working on the paper? It was a distinct possibility. This was the only piece of information that was missing, and she would really like to finish the paper today. Levy decided to look around the library for whoever was using the book and asked them if she could just take it for a couple of minutes. It was worth the try.

First she wandered through the east wing. There were about five people there. Just two of them had books on their tables. She peeked carefully behind them. Not what she was looking for.

"Guess it must be on the west wing…" She whispered to herself.

Levy headed there and it was fuller than the east wing. She started walking around but couldn't find anything until a table near to the entrance caught her eye. Getting closer she realized those were the books she was looking for but the person who had been using them didn't seem to be around. She looked up to the lady in the reception who signaled her to come closer.

"The young man who was on that table got out a few moments ago, I think he might take a while."

"Oh, I see… I just needed to consult one of the books he has… It would just take few minutes… Would that be ok?"

"Well, since it's you Levy, I don't see why not. And after all he is not using them right now."

"Thank you so much! I promise I'll try to be quick."

Levy sat at the table and run through the pages of the book. She had brought her pad in her pocket. It took her less then two minutes to find and write down the references she was looking for. She was tugging the pad back into her pocket and glanced at the screen of the laptop on the table which was still on. The librarian was entertained reading a book so Levy got a little closer. Reading the document she was feeling sorry for this poor person. It had some strong, valid points to start from but they didn't really connected, in on topic he would talk about something and in the other he'd talk about a completely different subject.

The paper was due on Monday and there was no way this person would be able to finish it on time, or at least to make something acceptable. Levy bit her lip, she felt bad for whoever was this stranger, so she decided she wanted to help.

She got up and went back to her table deciding to make her good deed of the day. On her backpack she found a pen-drive and quickly connected it with her laptop. From about two dozen of files she chose one who wasn't her best work but that was good enough to get at least a C. Transferring the file to the pen Levy walked up to the librarian again and asked to use one of the printers.

She remembered this one analyses very well so she gave it a quick read, writing little annotations on the pages to help this person to understand it better. On the final page she wrote: "Please do not copy this as it is. Try to do it by yourself, I'm sure you can! Oh, and other thing, do something nice for a stranger someday. One simple act of kindness creates an endless ripple."

She left the papers on top of the keyboard of the laptop and went to grab her own stuff since her job there was done. On her way out she stopped by the reception.

"If he asks please don't tell him it was me…"

The lady winked at her. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

And with a smile Levy left the library feeling happy for being able to help some stranger who would never know who she was.

* * *

Gajeel decided to return to the library. After eating a hot dog, drinking a beer and having two smokes he decided he was ready to give it another try. It wasn't like he had much of a choice.

Entering the library his table seemed untouched. Everything in it's place.

"Thanks." He said passing by the lady giving her a half smile. She just nodded.

Reaching his table he rested a box of muffins he'd brought in case he got hungry. He sat down and closed his eyes taking a deep breath but when he opened them something unfamiliar was there, a pile of papers he was sure weren't there before. Gajeel ran through the pages gaping, not believing what was happening. Has he read the final note he didn't know what to think. _"One simple act of kindness creates an endless ripple."_ Who was this awesome person who just saved him, who made this miracle come true which he much needed today?

"Hey, lady, did you see who put this here?" He was holding the pile of papers on his hand.

"Oh my, oh my, I'm sorry young man, I didn't, I was distracted for a few minutes… You see, my glasses fell and I had to look for them."

Gajeel cocked his head to the side, he didn't seem very convinced but didn't push it further.

He would love to thank this stranger but he guessed the best way to repay him was to follow the indication on the last note.

With a new found motivation and in a much better mood Gajeel studied the paper that had been given to him so that he could use it as a reference to write his own. Now that he could see how it all connected it was much simpler to understand.

It took him about four hours but he managed to put together a decent looking piece of work. He was actually really proud of it since he had never work so hard for an assignment.

It was getting dark outside and Gajeel figured it was time to go. His paper was finished, just needed some final touches which he could do at home. He stretched his arms over his head and looked to the side. The librarian lady was yawning, she looked tired. He then had an idea.

* * *

She had been called by yet another student who needed help finding a book. It's not like she didn't enjoyed her job but her shift was already twelve hours long, she was tired and missed her family. It was the downside of working on a 24 hour open library.

After helping the student she returned to the reception and spotted a box on the distance. She got closer and looked around confused and then noticed a note on top of the box. She read it.

"One simple act of kindness creates an endless ripple. You seem tired, eat some chocolate muffins."

She looked at the note with tears in her eyes, knowing exactly who had left it there.

"Thank you…" She mumbled looking at the closest table table to the reception, that was now empty.


End file.
